User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Alaine Goodall page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 20:57, 19 September 2012 Chase Sleep Posted in Chase :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC)) Quest Can I join your future quest? Here are the choices: Marvel Carleson (Palaemon), Selena Blackwell (Nyx), Carver Denton (Lyssa), Zeke Summers (Hecate) or Gabriel Sharpe (Zeus}. :D PS. I can also make a prophecy if you like. Posted back in Chase :) and she Defiantly is a charmer XD (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Chase :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Also, what kind of girl is Haley? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:02, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Haley I mean is Haley wanting some kind of one time fling or something more concrete? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in chase :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in bella :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) quest I approved your Ariadne Boy quest, go ahead and make the page, get a prophecy, etc :) Group Training I made the forum: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Group_Training-_Gaven_Vs_Maureen It's your post Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 20:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) quest you still haven't started your quest, The Quest To Save The Ariadne Boy. do you plan to? re:quest oh okay, just checking :) Posted back in Ambrose :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC)) Hank Yes, so long as it is a long term one :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) bc/camp for the bc camp fights you've been paired with jacob, the fight will be http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/A_Broken_Truce/Carter_vs_Haley there vday For the dance only you bid on Ana, so you guys are paired up, to receive your prize you must present to me the link to your dance rp, at least the start of it Vday Looks like you won the date with Analilia so as soon as the dance starts we can start there date Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 01:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted also already showed bachie Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 21:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) vday Peyton and oliver and paired up together, to receive your prize you guy sneed to give me a link to your rp when you have it at the dance The Valentines Dance So for the date between Oliver and Peyton Karaless sould we do it on a RP forum or on her page then the dance? Or do you have an idea? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) Sounds good to me :) shall I post first? Or you? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) Okay :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the pavilion :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Pavilion :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the parvilion with Payton and the group post :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 04:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the valentines day dance with payton :) sorry about being late. Forgive me? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) WG the page said the owner was WG, who is inactive and that the character was dead well Well it was still under WG's section of the user/char forum links Well there's links to it in the top navigation bar, on the forum, pretty much all over the place, it's how admins know who owns who, who's adopted who, who's inactive, who's active, who's inactive, etc etc etc, it's pretty much the corner stone of the wiki that keeps it all running smoothly Quest Excuse me, you quest: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_To_Save_The_Ariadne_Boy Two of the questor's pages have been deleted. Would you want to fill in two positions with questors, stop the quest, or continue the quest as so? It has been inactive for more than 7 days and if it reaches 14 then we will have to close it. Please tell bach or ruby about iT :) Hi im Izzy do you have a list of your chars? well sooooo sorry for my late reply been busy..>.< anyhow replied on our rp Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) updating }} Ok, I'll go ahead and mark you as officially less active then :) thanks for getting back to me Okay I obviously know who she is >.< You do not need to tell me, and even if I do win, she will be put up for a vote as that is pretty much the rule. So please don't worry about it as I have thought it through, thanks. Blaire Rose Posted on her :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 03:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) 500+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 500+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept this: Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ minor coding issue At least one of your character pages, Selena Alexis, is incorrectly coded, e.g. div tags, the easiest way to fix this it to upgrade to at least v5 of coding, if you need help with this Bach is willing to bump any users who require their pages to be fixed up on her blank coding list. To see which of your character pages have this problem, please go here (UTC)Strike-through text One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We look forward to having another year with you. :) hey hey super sorry for the long wait but I've checked your claim please fix the things mentioned 17:18, December 3, 2014 (UTC) hmmm? hmm?? I think pandora checked your claim and I dont think you've answered her questions yet 10:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Claim Just wanted to advise you that your claim (Claiming:Camp/Taylor Ball) has been deleted due to a week of inactivity. If you want to restore the page or learn more about this, feel free to contact me.